


Fear

by writingramblr



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, One Shot, Suggestive Themes, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised to pay her a visit, and was the one who ended up being surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> based on this : http://lokiquotes.tumblr.com/post/119821085959/
> 
> and it is a one shot but has the potential for more.
> 
> i'm slowly becoming addicted to this UST in my stories.

He’s tall and foreboding.

He’s got an intimidating walk and a curved golden helmet with sharp horns, as well as a wicked looking blade at the tip of his staff, the middle of which glows blue with otherworldly power.

And yet…

Jane fears him not.

He strolls by where she lurks at the edge of her small town, as he contemplates letting the population live.

He’s inside the dark cover of the woods, and she’s standing in the light now.

“You’re scared.”

She accuses him, rather than asking.

A smirk forms over his lips and he shakes his head,

“I am not scared.”

Heavy boots stir up dust that catches in his emerald green cape, swirling near the ground, and he watches her steadily, awaiting her next remark.

Brown eyes widen and her face seems to light up,

“Then come out.”

God of lies, lord of mischief and mayhem chuckles low in his throat and shakes his head once again.

“Then you’ll be scared.”

Jane moves closer, and she’s daring, she’s clever, she’s not like the other Midgardians at all.

“Not possible. I know you. I’ve seen you. In bits and pieces all throughout the last year. You’ve been following me.”

Her voice is soft, yet still has that accusing edge, and he wonders if she’s about to scold him.

Not that it matters.

He had been stalking her. It was a fact.

Thor had challenged him, and he had fought back, had told his brother just what he’d do if pressed.

He’d paid her a visit.

But she’d shattered his illusions and expectations.

He’d discovered a creature more than capable of bringing a god to his knees.

Thor had been bewitched by her, and gone soft in many ways, but it had not been by Jane’s intentional doing.

She’d merely been herself.

Now Loki found himself in grave danger of becoming the very same.

So he clung to the staff full of infinite power for strength, and wore his smug expression like a mask.

“Indeed? Is that what you think you’ve seen? Always out of the corner of your eye, just out of sight. Perhaps you are simply imagining things.”

Jane claps her hands together and clicks her tongue,

“Yes! That’s what I thought at first. Then I did my homework. I know exactly who you are. I know why you’re here. Thor’s sent you to give me a message.”

Loki is startled.

That’s not at all the reason he haunts her, but it’s surprisingly astute.

“No. I hate to disappoint you, but my golden brother doesn’t even think of you anymore.”

The pain and hurt and emotions he relishes slowly dawn upon her face, and instead of a welling of pride and glee and satisfaction, inside he feels an aching pain. Like he’s just stabbed her in the chest with the spear, but has gained nothing in return.

“Oh.”

Her brown eyes flutter open and shut, and then her gaze drops to the ground, confidence seeping from her form, as her shoulders slump.

“That’s okay then.”

But it’s not!

Loki growls in anger, and the grip of the staff under his touch would crumble to dust if made from any Midgardian substance.

Jane retreats now slightly, and there’s the striking fear he wanted.

“Did you really believe he could ever love you?”

Jane musters a sad smile, and it is a thing of beauty that he suddenly itches to create more of.

Her joy.

“Doesn’t every stupid girl think she’ll find a prince to fall in love with?”

Loki shakes his head once again.

“You are not stupid. Naïve maybe. But my brother is the foolish one.”

Jane tilts her head and studies him,

“Now you’re just lying to make me feel better.”

Loki is astonished to find she’s wrong.

He does enjoy the game of lies.

Not in that moment.

“Do you?”

He steps out into the light, seizing the moment and craving her attention now.

“Do I what?”

Her brown eyes widen and scan his form, drinking in anything that she hadn’t guessed about his appearance, and he notes that her gaze lingers on his armor before returning to his face.

“Do you want to feel better?”

He towers over her now, a foot or more of height on her petite form, and he smiles down at her, a shadow of a semblance of the happy expression. Still a mask, always a lie.

She swallows delicately and his eyes watch the movement of the column of her throat.

The skin there looks soft as silk and just like magic his hand is there, touching her and discovering the truth for himself.

Her heartbeat is as quickened as a hummingbirds wings beneath the surface of her skin.

“Now do you fear me…Jane Foster?”

His voice has sunk below the intimidating tones he uses, and it is a hushed whisper for only her ears.

Hasty blinks and another swallow, and she parts her lips to speak, defying his expectations again.

Her pupils have dilated and her eyes are darkened with something he almost dares to hope matches his own heated desire.

If only to take what Thor has cast aside.

“No.”

His hand now cups her cheek, and he knows she can feel the chill of his palm. He is still a Frost giant though he appears as any other mortal, and it slips out now.

“No? Not even when you are alone with me, and anything could happen?”

Jane looks rather dizzy and her eyelids flutter shut as she nuzzles her cheek against his skin,

“I know.”

He’s taken aback, stunned at her clear indications, and it’s far too late to back out now.

He closes the distance between them, and takes those pink and parted lips with his own mouth. Plundering her every sigh and gasp as he pulls her into his arms and lifts her off her feet.

The spear is long cast away and forgotten in the moment.

Time slows and the sun might have risen and set in the time they kiss.

Loki isn’t sure what madness enveloped him to cause him to do such a thing, but Jane Foster is quite content with the way things have proceeded.

Her small hands search out his neck and grip his shoulders, and he magicks away the helmet, allowing her to touch his head and stroke his hair.

Her thumb brushes over his ear and he fights back a full body shiver.

He bites her bottom lip to reassert himself, and pulls away, dazed by the look in her eye.

“You…”

He begins, unsure of what he means to say, and Jane simply smiles at him.

“I was hoping you’d do that. But before now. Perhaps during one of the visits to my house. You didn’t though. Why not?”

Loki is thrown for a loop, and he finds he doesn’t know.

He could have had her at any time, in any moment, and certainly there were numerous one’s when she was vulnerable.

But he had resisted.

He wanted to give her a show.

He wanted her to come to him.

And she had.

She didn’t fear him.

She _desired_ him.

“Are you questioning a god?”

He finally manages, and she looks on the verge of a laugh, but instead tilts her head, and studies him for a moment,

“I guess so. What now?”

He sets her back down to the ground, and now she must look up at him.

“Now I let you go. I have some where I must go.”

Jane frowns.

“You’re just leaving like that?”

The spear sings to him, and flies into his hand again, and he smirks at her.

“The world is waiting to be conquered, but you and your people here are safe. For now. I give you my word.”

Jane stares at him and she might look disappointed or maybe regretful, but her words are longing.

“Will I see you again?”

Loki nods,

“Every night, in your dreams.”

Jane rolls her eyes, and he’s shocked at her vital lack of understanding.

“Okay okay. Sure.”

“I can come to you at any time. It feels as a dream, but I assure you it is me.”

Jane still looks unconvinced,

“Prove it. Tonight.”

Loki grins, and he advances on her quickly, and he relishes the way she leans back,

“Of course my Jane. I will leave you no doubt.”

“Is that a threat?”

She looks anything but threatened, and he swears he can smell her desire singing to him,

“A promise.”


End file.
